<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by breakingpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876807">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin'>breakingpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, idk what to tag lol help, minor hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Tendou didn’t mind that Ushijima had never audibly stated that they are best friends. Actions speak louder than words and Ushijima is definitely a man of action. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>They must be best friends- right? </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to be only a thread on twitter but it got out of hand. </p><p>You can read it on <a href="https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1/status/1293845707221213185?s=20">Twitter as a thread</a> to see accompanying manga screenshots that fit the scenes! </p><p>I wrote it on a whim in one go, sorry for any mistakes-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how many times Tendou called Ushijima his best friend, Ushijima never responded the same back. </p><p>———</p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, you’re my best friend you know!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>———</p><p>Tendou knows for a fact that they are best friends. They spend most of their free time together, they talk about their interests, they confide secrets and fears and dreams to each other.</p><p>So Tendou didn't mind that Ushijima had never audibly stated that they are best friends. Actions speak louder than words and Ushijima is definitely a man of action. </p><p>They must be best friends- right?</p><p>———</p><p>“Wakatoshi, my best friend!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Let’s watch some anime, best friend Toshi!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tendou could usually read Ushijima’s unspoken words well, but this was one silence he never fully understood. He could sense that there was hesitation in Ushijima whenever Tendou calls him his best friend. The absence of confirmation was getting to him.</p><p>———</p><p>After they lost the match to Karasuno, Tendou laid beside Ushijima on the court for their warm down stretches. He listened to Ushijima’s concerns, and told him of his own plans for the future- he’ll quit volleyball.</p><p>At the lack of response to Tendou calling himself Ushijima’s “best friend”, he switched over to call himself an “old teammate” instead.</p><p>Tendou had made a mistake in assuming their relationship. Maybe the whole ‘best friend’ thing was just one sided on Tendou’s part.</p><p>So Tendou stopped calling them best friends. He acted as his usual cheery self and nothing really changed, but there was now a barrier between them that wasn’t there before. </p><p>———</p><p>“Satori, did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Ushijima has cornered Tendou at the gym storage room.</p><p>“You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>“So why are you avoiding me?”</p><p>Oh, so Ushijima noticed.</p><p>“It’s my fault.” Tendou said. Better just to get it over with- to admit his stupidity to the person he cares most about. It’s not like it can get worse. “I thought we were best friends, but I recently realised you didn’t think of us as such.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Ushijima’s brow furrowed. “I don’t want to be your best friend, Satori.”</p><p>“I know, Wakatoshi-kun. How bold of me to assume that anyone would want to be that close to me.” Tendou looked away as his fingers clenched on his shorts. He always knew that- but why was it so hard to say aloud.</p><p>“I do want to be close to you though. I want to be the closest person to you.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Satori, I like you.” Ushijima gathered Tendou’s fidgeting hands into his own and held them tight. “I want to be your boyfriend instead of a best friend.”</p><p>Tendou blinked, before letting out a disbelieving laugh. His eyes narrowed to thin slits and his smile was full of teeth. “Is this a prank, Wakatoshi? Are you finally learning how to tell jokes? I’ll let you know that this one isn’t very funny.”</p><p>“I’m not joking. I heard that calling my crush a ‘friend’ would be considered as ‘friendzoning’ them, which is why I never called you that before. I want to be your boyfriend.”</p><p>Tendou’s wild eyes flittered over Ushijima’s face. Ushijima was completely serious, olive eyes shining determinedly and a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. At that, Tendou broke. High pitched giggling and ugly cackling spilled out of him.</p><p>“I’ll understand if you don’t want to date me, Satori-“ </p><p>“Wakatoshi! Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou leapt forward and tackled the other in a hug. He buried his teary face into the other’s shoulder. “I like you too! I want to be your boyfriend!”</p><p>“I’m glad you feel the same, Satori.” Ushijima’s thick arms wrapped around Tendou and gave his back some pats. Tendou was grateful for the comfort even though Ushijima probably didn’t know why he was crying. </p><p>They stood there for a while in embrace, warm afternoon sunbeams shining down on them through the dusty room. This time, the mutual silence was one they could both understand.  </p><p>———</p><p>Later that night, as they snuggled on Ushijima’s bed, Tendou laughed out of nowhere. </p><p>“Wakatoshi-kun, as much as I like you, you’re kind of an idiot you know?”</p><p>Ushijima made a sound of questioning.</p><p>“You know people can be best friends AND boyfriends at the same time right? The best and healthiest relationships are actually both.”</p><p>“Oh. I wasn’t aware.”</p><p>“Well now you are.”</p><p>“You’re my best friend and boyfriend, Satori.”</p><p>Tendou beamed, a warm feeling surging from his heart to fill his whole being. The last silvers of doubts were gone. </p><p>“You’re my best-friend-boyfriend too, Wakatoshi-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>———Years later, in Paris———</p><p> </p><p>“I see! The two of you were teammates then.”</p><p>Tendou hummed, intertwining his fingers with Ushijima’s under the table. “Not just that. We’re also…”</p><p>“Best friends.” They declared to the world at the same time. Their rings on their left hands clinked against each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed reading it~</p><p>ALSO not mentioned but-</p><p>Ushi thought that Tendou was friendzoning him this whole time bc Tendou kept calling him "best friend" which is why Ushi never brought up his crush before-</p><p>Tendou didn't think there was a possibility that Ushi would actually like him in a romantic way so he never lets himself think about it and shoves away his interest into the back of his head (until it all came spilling out)</p><p>in conclusion, they are both IDIOTS</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> if you want to hmu, I mainly post art and the occasional writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>